Sakura and Her Anbu
by Nian7
Summary: To be blunt? It's a bunch of Sakura Kakashi oneshots with maybe some Sakura and others. Some angst, some fluff. You decide.Newest chap being a oneshot called Here without you Please review!
1. Chapter 1

The lights were low, dimmed to a small glow. Painted hearts and glitter were scattered around; roses and blossoms hung around the area. Chocolate and candy were put in small bags shaped like hearts, cards and soft music nearly filled the whole room. To everyone, the Konoha Valentine's day dance was a lovers dream, the sweetest day of the year. To Sakura it was a nightmare.

Couples were everywhere, clutching and smiling, it made Sakura's heart ache. In the room there was someone for everyone, everyone but her.

Fingering her silk red kimono, imprinted with soft pink blossoms, she thought she looked nice. But that didn't matter did it? Her goal was accomplished, she was stronger. But her dream was diminished, Sasuke had made sure of that. He took her happiness and she knew she'd never get it back. He was her poison and she'd yet to find a cure.

_"Every now and then_

_You find a special friend_

_Who'll never let you down…."_

Sakura sighed, a lovely song, too bad she had no one to share it with.

_"Who helps you on your way_

_Who'll help you when your down.."_

Sakura watches the crowd part. Her eyes narrowed as a man steps from the crowd. It was an anbu dressed in black with a wolf mask. She watched him walk slowly, his stature being ever graceful.

_"Who'll make your dreams come true_

_All wishes come alive.._

_With just a simple touch…"_

He stopped in front of her. Her first thought was to walk away or reject him but.. she couldn't. She sat still as he brought his hand in front of her, stopping inches from her face.

Without another thought she placed her hand over his. Slowly if not cautiously he helped her up, arm in arm they walked to the dance floor; their eyes till on each other. He put his arm around her tenderly, she placed her own around him. They moved silently, gracefully.

_"So if you lose your way,_

_Think back to yesterday,_

_Remember me this way_

_mm.. hmm.. remember me this way.."_

She wanted to close her eyes but couldn't. His eyes held hers captive, the beat of his heart and the fell of his strength and warmth… she felt light, no longer burdened by the heartache done by Sasuke. It was as if Sasuke's poison was slowly being sapped from Sakura by this anbu, this strange anbu. She leaned into his embrace, wondering just who was he?

_"Remember back the days_

_You know that's what he'll say_

_This friend who'll never let you down.."_

He twirled her and suddenly she felt like she was 12 again, free from the harshness of the world and its reality. She smiled at the masked anbu.

_"He'll make your wishes come true_

_Hope will come back to you_

_You'll learn of simple love… your life will have begun_

_So if you lose your way_

_Think back to yesterday_

_Remember me this way_

_Remember me this way…"_

She timidly touched his mask, smiling as he dipped her. She felt as if the world dipped too. There seemed to be no one else in the room now. It was just the two of them, Sakura and her ambu. It was their world where there was no one else.

_"And this is wheat he'll say…_

_'I'll make your dreams come true_

_I'll bring hope back to you!_

_With just a simple touch_

_So if you lose your way_

_Think back to yesterday- "_

Sakura reached up slowly and clutched the mask. Agonizingly slow she removed it. Tears sprung to her eyes as he anbu revealed himself. Reaching out slowly her anbu gently cradled her face. Leaning forward he placed his lips on hers. Sakura closed her eyes and smore the world spun. Everything seemed to stop in the moment.

Forgetting where she was she opened her mouth, he slipped inside. Their mouths slanted, their tongues dueled.

The world spun and tilted. Slowly they pulled away and smiled.

_"remember me this way.._

_mm.. hmm.. mm.. remember me this way.."_

Together Haruno Sakura and her anbu Hatake Kakashi , walked off. Walking past the gaping crowd and ignoring the cheers of the loud fox, Uzumaki Naruto. The 2 grinned and disappeared.

3 yrs later

After their wedding, Hatake Kakashi and Sakura shared their first dance as husband and wife to.. coincidently… the same song they had first danced to at the Konoha valentines day dance 3 yrs before.

Kakashi chuckled, "I like this song.. maybe we should make this officially OUR song."

Sakura smiled and nodded. Leaning forward they danced. Forgetting the past and the world they lost themselves into a world of their own. Forgetting everything and one but each other it seemed as though once again it was just the music and them, Sakura and her anbu.

A/n: I just had to get this out of my system, but I promise that my other stories will be uddated very soon. I know this fic was a bit fluffy and some people were probaly disapointed and some whatever but all I can say is that if you didn't like it.. sry just please don't reveiw. If you've got any suggestion or comments or just plain reviews then by all means (and if you want to) please review. Other than that thanx for readin this!


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Since people have been asking for more I'll do another one shot, and if I some people actually like it then maybe I'll do some more one shots, but I'm warning you… though most of these one shots will be Sakura/ Kakashi.. there will be some Sakura and some other guy pairings. Not a lot but some.. ok? So here it goes, I hope you guys are ok with it..(I'm not really good at one shots and this Sakura and her anbu thing is my first time doing Sakura/ Kakashi.. so yea… anyway please review!) Oh and warning.. This will be a really corny and yet another song fic. The song is a Disney song and I mixed the words a bit (and put some words from another song in too), you'll see why. And this is the second part of the first fic from after the wedding! Hope you enjoy! Cya!

Rolling in wraps of blood he saw them die, burn. Over and over the images ran through him. Over and over he watched his former teammates suffer, he watched his best friend die. In a heap of blood he saw Rin cry over Obito's dead body. He saw Obito take the death blow meant for him, he saw the Sharingan in his dead friend's hand.

Turning he shuffled, gripping the sheets for sanity. That's how Sakura found her anbu.

Trapped in a nighmare of memories, dreaming of blood and death. His dreams were warped violence that beat his head and heart mercilessly. Her anbu suffered.

_"For one so strong, you seem so small_

_So torn away, in a way I can't explain_

_But the bonds that hold us, can't be broken_

_I'll be here, don't you cry.."_

She sat on the bed and reached for him. Singing softly she gripped him to her. Rocking him like a child she wiped his sweaty forehead and supported his trembling frame.

_"Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Yes you'll be in my heart_

_Safe in my arms, now and forever more"_

She placed her chin on his head, not daring to even flinch as he clutched her arms.

_"For one so strong, you seem so small_

_My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm_

_Just take my hand, hold it tight_

_I will protect you from all around you_

_So have no fears sleep, good night…."_

He mumbled, "Obito…" and clutched his eyes shut tightly. Slowly his breathing went normal; his sweat receded.

_Kindle my heart  
kindle my heart_

_Though the shadows grow, kindle my.._

_Kindle my heart…"_

His eyes slowly opened. Sakura smiled. Leaning down she took off his dark mask and Konoha head band, revealing his crimson Sharingan. She kissed his forehead softly and continued to sing.

_"You'll be in my heart_

_Yes you'll be in my heart_

_Safe in my arms_

_Now and forever more_

She clutched him tightly, _"Always… kindle my heart.."_

Kakashi gazed for a moment then shut his eyes. Leaning more into her he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into the bed. "Don't ever leave me…"

"Ok.."

"I can't sleep without you…"

"I know.."

"All I see is Obito and Rin….but when your with me I see.. I see.."

"……….."

"I see YOU.."

Sakura smiled, "Ok…. Ok sensai.." Kakashi growled, nuzzling her neck. She laughed, "Thank you…"

Kakashi smiled, "No.. thank YOU…"Sakura sighed as she heard his breath even, signaling that he was falling asleep. She closed her eyes, laying on his chest. "Sakura.." Her eyes shot open as she heard him mutter, "I may be strong... but I am NOT small…" She bit her lip in amusement. "But I'm only at my strongest when I'm with you…."

Sakura blinked then smiled, snuggling into his chest, "And I'm not strong without YOU…" She sighed ad closed her eyes, "Rest in peace… my anbu."


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: …. Not many people reviewed but for those who did, I'll let you have this one more story. (Cause you guys are the best!) If no more than 4 review it than sry, I'll have to cut it. (Cause if no one reiews it I'll assume no one wants it out so .. yea..) Anyway.. it's another song fic and it's a bit angsty (you'll see why).. but yea enjoy and if you can .. please review. Thanx.

Here without you

Slice, stroke. Every gash and cut made it's mark, every fist hit it's mark, and every jutsu did it's job. The result was a battle won and a victory for Konoha.

Wearily the men returned to their camps, every man collapsing into a fitful sleep. Every man dreaming of their special someone's; wives, children, or friends. Hatake Kakashi was one one of them but he dreamed of one person, he dreamed of HER.

_'A hundred days have made me older_

_Since the last time that I saw your pretty face_

_A thousand lies have made me colder_

_And I don't think I can look at things the same_

_Oh yea, yea.'_

"OI! KAKASHI!" Genma kicked him. "WAKE UP! WE'RE LEAVING!" Genma growled. Kakashi grunted and began to pack. In less than 6 minutes everything was packed in his bag but a picture. He put that in his vest pocket, right above his heart. He sighed and looked up at the falling leaves thinking about how he missed her.

_'I'm here without you baby_

_But your still on my lonely mind_

_I think about you baby, and I dream about you all the time_

_I'm here without you baby_

_But your still with me in my dreams_

_And tonight girl, it's only you and me.'_

Kakashi walked down the dusty road to Konoha at a steady pace. Around him some men talked, others kept up their guards. He just looked ahead, counting the steps until he'd be home.

_' These miles just keep going_

_The people say to wait but I'm gone_

_They say this life in overrated_

_But I hope that things get better as we go_

_Oh yea, yea.'_

His eyes wavered till the sound of a twig snap caught his attention. Just as he was turning a sound ninja sprung from the trees. Sasuke..

The hand on his kunai shook as he watched HIS former student take into his seal form. The aura around him licked the ground around him. Kakashi shook, desperately trying to seek comfort in his angel, his happiness. Slowly he relaxed and the Makenkyo (think I spelt that wrong, sry) Sharingan emerged.

_' I'm here without you baby_

_But your still on my lonely mind_

_I'm here without you baby_

_But your still with me in my sreams_

_And tonight, it's only you an me'_

Sasuke's eyes glowed, immediately Kakashi recognized that this wasn't Sasuke. This was Orochimaru in Sasuke's body. His heart clenched as the knowledge seeped in. Sasuke was gone, as good as dead. And in his place was the monster called Orochimaru. The same monster that cost everyone so much.

Kakashi's fists clenched and body hunched. He was going to kill the bastard who caused so much pain and sorrow. Dodging quickly a kunai Kakashi summoned his hounds.

Snakes crawled around the hounds and crawled to grip Kakashi when none other than the great Manda (a summoning snake) blocked the way. Orochimaru gasped, Kakashi squinted. Just for a moment as Manda disappeared Kakashi saw Sasuke's chakra. Blossums passed by in the wind, Kakashi understood. It was time for Orochimaru to die. In his hands he formed bolts of blue and charges. "RAIKIRI!"

_'When the last one falls_

_When it's all said and done..'_

Orochimaru stood gasping, blood choke him and seeped from his mouth and from the whole that was now in his gut. Kakashi stood in front of him, hands dripping with electric blue chakra and Oorochimaru's blood. And for just one moment Kakashi saw Sasuke, smiling. Behind Sasuke stood the entire Uchiha clan, waiting. Just before Sasuke walked to them he pointed to a cherry blossom and murmured, "Sorry.." The he turned and disappeared home. Tears misted in Kakashi's eyes. For comfort he gripped the pocket where the picture lay.

_'It gets hard but it can't_

_Take away my love.'_

Kakashi picked up a blossom and clenched it in his eyes. Turning to the stoic men behind him (Genma being one of them.) who had watched the scene without moving he nodded and turned.

Pushing Chakra into his legs he ran through the forest into Konoha. Tears began to leak out and overwhelm slightly. Just like Obito, Rin, and Yondaime- sensai… a team mate was gone. And now he needed HER.

_'I'm here without you baby_

_But your still on my lonely mind_

_I think about you baby_

_And I dream about you all the time_

_I'm here without you baby_

_But your still with me in my dreams_

_And tonight, it's only you and me, yea..'_

Running through Konoha he threw open the door of his homeand yanked off his mask. "SAKURA!"

"Kakashi?" Sakura came out of in a white Yukata, their three month hear old infant in her arms. "Your back?" She smiled. "Thank goodness." She walked over. Kakashi cleared the distance in a flash and wrapped his arms around her, careful not to squash their infant.

_' And tonight… it's only you and me..'_

"He says sorry…. Sasuke says he's sorry…. He's in peace now.." Kakashi spoke softly.

Sakura nodded, tears falling down her face. "Good… finally.. ALL of team 7 can be happy…."

Kakashi nodded and held her just a LITTLE tighter. The baby sighed, the parents smiled tearfully. Together with the baby they walked to bed.

END

A/n: Ok.. if you like Sasuke.. please don't kill me…. I like Sasuke too… some things were a bit Oc and the fighting scene was… eh.. lets just try to forget the erm.. scene.. yea.. anyway.. I still hope you enjoy. These fic's so far are dedicated to my friend Pam.. aka.. Sakura.. hope you guys enjoyed.


End file.
